An issue that may arise, e.g., in the field of unified telephony and IP telephony, is the lack or loss of sound (e.g., speech) quality when communicating between two or more users. The lack of quality may be the result of numerous circumstances, such as, latency, packet loss, noise, hardware and software quality issues, user listening effort, user accents, and user expectations. In example situations where audio information that is crucial for the understanding of the remainder of a conversation is lost or misheard, a lack of quality at any point during the conversation may be detrimental.